Un amor de invierno
by midori2108
Summary: Que pasa cuando tu novio te deja con el corazón roto y un misterioso chico de ojos verde y cabello azabache te ayuda? Mi primer fanfic,por favor pasen a leerlo:3
1. Chapter 1

"Un amor de invierno"

En un día de invierno,dos semanas antes de salir de vacaciones, se encontraba Inoue Orihime, una chica de 16 años pelinaranja de ojos grises en la entrada del instituto Karakura donde cursa el segundo año de preparatoria con sus amigos. Cuando se dirigía a su salón, escucha una voz muy familiar para ella diciendo:-¡Orihime!-, y cuando ella voltea ve a una Arisawa Tatsuki agitada -T-Tatsuki-chan! ¿Sucede algo?- responde Orihime un tanto sorprendida por el estado de su mejor amiga, cuando Tatsuki iba a hablar se acerca a ellas Kurosaki Ichigo (el novio de Inoue desde hace tres meses) muy serio mira a Orihime y le dice:-Inoue,necesito hablar contigo a solas-, cuando escuchó esas palabras tuvo un mal presentimiento y pensó angustiada *Espero que nada malo suceda*.Cuando ambos estaban en el pasillo hubo un silencio incómodo y el ambiente se puso tenso, Orihime preguntó nerviosa: -K-Kurosaki-kun...¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-, Ichigo la miro radiante, sonrojada y nerviosa, pensó *Inoue, gracias por los hermosos tres meses que estuvimos juntos...pero ya no eres la dueña de mi corazón* en ese momento pasó por la mente de el, la imagen de una chica de estatura baja, delgada, cabello azabache y ojos color violeta, Ichigo se perdía en sus pensamientos y Orihime miraba curiosa y se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente del pelinaranja, cuando un ruido los saco a ambos bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y era el celular de Ichigo; miro su celular y vio que era un mensaje de Kuchiki Rukia, ^Hola! Saliendo de la escuela vamos por un café y después al cine? Yo invito las palomitas, envíame un mensaje con tu respuesta. Besos, Rukia^. Ichigo cuando termino de leer el mensaje, agarro valor y supo que tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, guardo su celular color azul en el bolsillo del pantalón ante la atenta mirada de la pelinaranja, Ichigo suspiró sonoramente y dijo: -Inoue...yo..te quiero...pero...siento que ya no es lo mismo y...quiero...bueno...terminamos-, Orihime estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, incluso pensó que había escuchado mal así que pregunto: -Perdón...pero, ¿Qué dijiste?", e Ichigo le contesto:-Inoue,terminamos-, Orihime sintió su corazón encogerse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y cuando Ichigo la iba a abrazar Orihime le dice:-¡No me toques, alejate de mi!-, se va corriendo hacia las escaleras en dirección a la azotea.

Cuando llega a la azotea, Orihime llora desconsoladamente, de repente escucha unos pasos acercarse a ella y escucha una voz grave y varonil decir: -Ninguna mujer debería llorar por un idiota- en eso Inoue gira en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vio a un chico alto, piel algo pálida, cabello azabache y ojos color verde turquesa; Orihime quedo embobada por sus ojos de color tan exótico, nunca había visto ojos de ese color hasta ahora; en eso el chico misterioso se le acerca -¿Porqué lloras mujer?-, Orihime salió de su pensamiento,-¿Eh? ammmm yo..bueno...- mientras Orihime pensaba que le iba a decir, el chico se le quedo viendo y vio como su cara estaba sonrojada y sus ojos grises lucían tristes, rojos e hinchados por el llanto, toma la mano de ella y ella da un pequeño respingo por la acción inesperada del chico y le pregunta nerviosa -¿Qué estás haciendo?-, el solo la mira y con voz neutra le dice:-Ven conmigo, mujer-.


	2. Chapter 2

~Capitulo 2~

Orihime se congeló en el momento, ¿ir con el?¿ a dónde? se preguntaba ella mientras caminaba a lado de el aun tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. Caminando por los pasillos, Orihime se quedo viendo un tanto disimuladamente al chico y se sintió un poco incomoda por el hecho de que estaba con un completo desconocido,el chico sintiéndose observado miro de reojo a la chica viendo que estaba un poco tensa y nerviosa así que suspiro sonoramente y le dijo con voz neutra:-Mujer, deberías ser mas disimulada al momento de quedarte viendo a una persona-, Orihime se sonrojo mucho por el hecho de que se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba y luego hizo un puchero mientras se detenía diciendo:-Mi nombre no es mujer, me llamo Inoue Orihime- el solo la observo y siguieron caminando cuando Orihime pregunto:-¿Cómo te llamas?-,el chico con voz monótona respondió:-Ulquiorra Cifer-, *Ulquiorra*pensó Orihime.

Ya saliendo de la escuela, Ulquiorra llevo a Orihime a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la escuela, ambos entraron y el olor a café y galletas inundó las fosas nasales de ambos, fueron a la caja y Ulquiorra pidió café mientras que Orihime pidió un chocolate caliente y unas galletas, después

de pagar se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta uno enfrente del otro, todo era tranquilo, se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, la música de daba el ambiente de una cafetería tranquila para leer un libro, conversar con tus amigos o para hacer algún trabajo o proyecto de escuela. Orihime daba sorbos a su chocolate mientras que Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente o tenia la vista en algún punto de la cafetería bebiendo su café, a ambos los rodeaba un silencio cada quien perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse y la sorpresa que encontró Orihime fue ver a Ichigo con Rukia, ambos iban tomados de la mano y se miraban felices sin darse cuenta que eran observados. Ulquiorra vio como Orihime se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas y decidió voltear a ver que era lo que causo el cambio tan drástico en el ánimo de la mujer y lo que vio no lo pareció nada bien. Inoue miraba como Ichigo y Rukia se miraban con amor y se besaban dulcemente cosa que el pobre corazón de Orihime no soportó, se despidió de Ulquiorra y salió huyendo de ahí.

Orihime corría sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas y tropezando con la gente por su vista borrosa hasta que llego a un parque solitario donde se acostó en una banca y dejo sacar todo el peso de su corazón roto mientras que poco a poco oscurecía y ella se quedaba dormida.

Ulquiorra buscaba desesperadamente a la mujer, ahora entendía todo, ese chico era el novio de ella pero a su parecer terminaron y se encuentra con que su ex se está besando con alguien más; se estaba haciendo oscuro y por el clima daba la sensación que iba a llover así que debía encontrar rápido a la mujer antes que empezara a llover y hacerse mas noche. En eso, pasa por un parque y ve un bulto en una banca y se acerca y ve que es Orihime pero ve que está dormida, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, Ulquiorra suspira sonoramente y carga a Orihime con todo y mochila y se dirigen al departamento de Ulquiorra.

Camino al departamento, Orihime habla en sueños -Kurosaki..kun-, Ulquiorra la escucha y se pregunta así mismo si es el chico pelinaranja de la cafetería; faltando dos cuadras para llegar empieza a llover y Ulquiorra apresura el paso para evitar mojarse demasiado. Llegaron a un gran edificio, entraron y subieron por el elevador al piso número cuatro donde vive Ulquiorra, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, dejo las mochilas de ambos en la sala y acostó a Orihime (que seguía dormida) en el sofá de cuero negro mientras que el iba por toallas para secar a ambos. Ulquiorra seco a Orihime para evitar que pesque un resfriado por la lluvia y le quito el uniforme porque estaba mojado, le trajo ropa de él y se la puso mientras que el ponía la ropa en la secadora. A las horas, Orihime despertaba de su profundo sueño y lentamente abrió sus ojos viendo que no estaba en su cama ni siquiera estaba en su casa, se alarmó y vio que no traía su uniforme sino que estaba con una camisa color gris oscuro que le quedaba un poco grande y una sudadera verde oscuro, sintió como sus fosas nasales se llenaban de un aroma varonil embriagador vio la hora en un pequeño buró color gris y miro que apenas eran las 10:00 pm, se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama y con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación. Observo con curiosidad el lugar y camino hasta la sala y escucho una respiración tranquila y lo que miro la sorprendió sonrojandose inmediatamente pues observo a Ulquiorra con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color de la sudadera de Orihime dormir profundamente, Orihime lo observo con dulzura hasta que una voz interrumpió el momento-¿Qué estás haciendo mujer?-pregunto Ulquiorra con los ojos cerrados Orihime dio un respingo y se asusto tanto al escuchar la voz de el que cayó para atrás seguido de Ulquiorra evitando que ella cayera quedando Orihime debajo de el. Ambos muy cercas el uno del otro sorprendidos y Orihime sonrojada pensó *¿Porqué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Por qué no me incomoda su presencia? ¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo?* sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado rápido siendo capaz de ser escuchado por Ulquiorra y por la cercanía de el podía oler que su aroma a bosque; fresco y tranquilo, como lo que aparenta la actitud del chico y por otro lado, Ulquiorra observaba a la mujer, oliendo que el aroma que desprendía ella, por lo poco que hablo con ella, el ya la había visto, sabia quien era aquella mujer de actitud infantil y despistada de pelo naranja. No duro mucho el momento ya que un ruido proveniente del estomago de Orihime saco a ambos de sus pensamientos -Lo siento- dijo un tanto sonrojada, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a la cocina mientras que Orihime se sentó en una silla y Ulquiorra hacia algo de cenar, el ambiente estaba tranquilo así que ella solo se limito a observar pensando *Este chico…¿Porque me ayudo?, ¿Por qué tiene la mirada triste? y mas que nada…¿Quién es el?*


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon,perdon,perdon;-;  
No habia subido el capitulo porque aparte de estar ocupada no sabia como hacerlo;-;  
Espero que le guste y sea de su agrado n,n

~Capitulo 3~

Orihime observaba a Ulquiorra cocinar, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio el plato con comida que estaba enfrente de ella hasta que Ulquiorra hablo -Come antes de que se enfrié mujer-, Orihime dio un pequeño respingo mientras observaba el plato que contenía un sandwich partido a la mitad, dos salchichas asadas y jugo de naranja; Orihime veia a Ulquiorra y tenía una pregunta que de cierta manera la inquietaba *¿Quién es él?*, este, al sentirse observado suspira sonoramente y dice -Si quieres decir algo, dilo ya mujer-, Orihime se sonroja y rápidamente se disculpa -Lo siento- y en eso, ella se queda pensando por unos minutos y decide tomarle la palabra, -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunta con un poco de pena, Ulquiorra solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Dijiste que te llamas Ulquiorra Cifer ¿Cierto?- dice Orihime, Ulquiorra vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿En qué grado vas?-

-3A- contesto Ulquiorra desinteresado terminando de dar su último bocado de comida. Orihime se sorprende un poco, ya que, pensó que el seria del mismo año que ella, así que continuo haciendo preguntas.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?-, Ulquiorra la mira seriamente y -¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-,Orihime contesta y sigue comiendo -Solo curiosidad-, tardo solo unos minutos y respondió -1ro de Diciembre-; Orihime sonríe y prepara su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17-

-¿Color favorito?- Ulquiorra la mira y se pregunta si no es algo obvio pero responde la pregunta de la mujer.

-Negro y verde-

*Verde, como sus ojos* piensa Orihime al ver los hermosos ojos verdes felinos de Ulquiorra.

-¿Vives solo?-, por un momento, sintió que el ambiente que los rodea se volvió tenso, Ulquiorra solo se limito a responder.

-...Si-

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar hasta que se escucho el timbre de la puerta y una persona hablando (gritando) detrás.

- ¡Oye, Ulquiorra! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-

Ulquiorra se levanta pesadamente de la silla y le dice a Orihime que su ropa ya está seca si se la quiere poner vaya a su cuarto para cambiarse mientras el abre la puerta. Cuando quita el seguro de la puerta aparece frente a él un chico alto, más que Ulquiorra, ojos y cabello color azul y piel blanca.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Grimmjow?- pregunta Ulquiorra irritado por la presencia de su amigo/vecino Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-Ah así saludas a tus amigos?- pregunto con burla Grimmjow mientras se sienta en el sofá ante la mirada de desaprobación de Ulquiorra.

-Tú no eres mi amigo así que lárgate-dice Ulquiorra molesto, Grimmjow gruñe y pregunta con mirada desafiante y burlona -¿Acaso quieres pelear?- cuando ellos se miraron desafiante una voz femenina los saco a ambos de su pelea de miradas.

-D-Disculpen-dice Orihime con voz temblorosa, ambos miran en dirección de la voz y Grimmjow la ve y sonríe burlonamente mientras observa a Ulquiorra, ahora entendía porque su amigo no quería abrirle la puerta.

-Oh ya entiendo, ¿Desde cuándo tienes buenas visitas Batman?- refiriéndose a Ulquiorra como Batman y buenas por el hecho de ver el cuerpo bien proporcionado (grandes pechos) de Orihime. Esta ultima sentía como Grimmjow la miraba de arriba a abajo, sentía su cara sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa; Ulquiorra observaba la escena frente a él, sabía perfectamente que por las actitudes de la mujer estaba nerviosa e incómoda, lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa antes de que sea más tarde. Ulquiorra pensaba en si llevar a Orihime a su casa o no, Grimmjow interrogaba a una nerviosa Orihime.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona.

-Inoue Orihime-contesta tímidamente.

-Oye princesita, ¿De dónde conoces al emo? - (refiriéndose a Ulquiorra). Orihime sonrió levemente por la forma en que hablaba de Ulquiorra, le recordó a la relación de amistad de Ishida e Ichigo, al pensar en Ichigo su semblante cambio repentinamente, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero se repetía mentalmente que debía ser fuerte por ella así que pestañeaba para ahuyentarlas; esta acción no paso desapercibida por Ulquiorra, que al final decidió llevarla a su casa. Fue por sus llaves del carro y las de su casa, corrió a Grimmjow, tomo la mochila de Orihime ante la mirada de ella y dijo -Ven, te llevare a tu casa mujer- Orihime asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió cabizbaja. Salieron del departamento bajaron por el elevador y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba un porsche color negro, ambos subieron; ya dentro del auto, Orihime se puso el cinturón de seguridad y le indico donde era su casa, Ulquiorra asiente con la cabeza, se pone el cinturón y emprendieron el camino.

El camino es silencioso y Orihime nomas dirige la vista a la ventana viendo las luces de la ciudad y cierra sus ojos por un momento, cuando, siente que se apaga el carro y observa a Ulquiorra enfrente de su puerta (del auto) y la abre, ella se quita el cinturón, agarra su mochila, y ambos se dirigen al departamento de Orihime. Estando ambos en la puerta, Orihime se siente observada por Ulquiorra y rapidamente dice: -Bueno, gracias por traerme, hasta luego-, Orihime pone torpemente la llave en la perilla y en ese momento Ulquiorra le da un beso en la mejilla y Orihime se sonroja.

-Hasta el Lunes, mujer- y dicho esto se va. Orihime siente su corazón latir demasiado rápido e inconscientemente lleva su mano a la mejilla y siente como su sonrojo aumentar, se queda unos minutos afuera cuando entra a su departamento pensando * ¿Qué acaba de suceder?, ¿Porqué estoy sintiendo esto?*, en eso se va a su habitación, ya dentro fue dejando su mochila en el piso y fue quitándose el uniforme para ponerse su pijama que consiste en un pantalón gris oscuro y una blusa de manga corta color morado (lila), se acostó en su cama y recordó el beso en la mejilla que le dio Ulquiorra, poco a poco con ese recuerdo se quedo dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento(;-;)  
Se que no había subido capitulo, pero era porque tenia mucha tarea en la prepa y no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir la historia:c  
en fin, espero que les guste y seguire escribiendo:3

~Capitulo 4~

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime se despertó con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero tenia que ir a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea, así que, con pereza se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su tocador para cepillarse su largo cabello (que esta un tanto alborotado y con nudos). Cuando termina de cepillarse su cabello, va a su armario a checar que ropa iba a ponerse; dudativa va y se asoma por la ventana como esta el clima para darse una idea de como esta el clima; ya sabiendo que esta nublado decide ponerse unos jeans entubados color mezclilla (n/a: los jeans (o pantalones de mezclilla) son de un color ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, nose si me explique muy bien, son de color azul fuerte sin llegar a verse muy oscuro), una blusa de manga larga color morado lila, chaqueta verde militar con gorro, botines negros y una bufanda color de arreglar, tiende su cama y agarra su mochila para salir a desayunar algo en la cocina. Llegando, se prepara unos huevos revueltos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja; terminando, lava los platos y se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes y salir camino a la biblioteca.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, empieza a caminar a la biblioteca, como esta cerca de su departamento nomas le tomaría 20 minutos en llegar así que iba sin prisa alguna sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba de lejos. Orihime mientras caminaba se sintió observada y miro de reojo si alguien la estaba siguiendo, *A lo mejor y solo es mi imaginación* piensa ella para sentirse un poco más tranquila.

Faltando poco para llegar siente una mano tocar su hombre y gira asustada para ver que es su mejor amiga Tatsuki.

-¿¡Tatsuki-chan?! me asustaste- dice que cierta manera aliviada ya que se sentía un poco asustada.

-Hola Orihime,¿A dónde ibas?- pregunta Tatsuki mientras observa a Orihime.

-A la biblioteca para hacer la tarea que nos dejaron el viernes- contesta tranquila.

-Te acompaño, así hacemos la tarea juntas- dice Tatsuki, Orihime lo piensa y sonriente dice -Claro, buena idea- y terminando su platica retomaron su camino.

Ambas llegaron a un edificio grande de dos pisos color marrón y ventanas grandes, leyeron el letrero que decía biblioteca, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Dentro de la biblioteca, se podía notar que había poca gente presente, ya que, en temporada de exámenes se llenaban las grandes mesas color marrón de estudiantes y de libros, pero ahora casi no había nadie. Se acercaron a donde esta la bibliotecaria y Orihime le entrego su credencial para pedir libros y si es necesario sacar libros, después de registrar la tarjeta, ambas entraron y fueron a la sección de ciencias sociales, agarraron libros de historia y ética, ya seleccionando los libros ambas fueron a sentarse en una mesa juntas dando así inicio a su tarea.

Pasaron varias horas para terminar toda la tarea, ya había anochecido y saliendo, se despidieron y cada quien siguió su rumbo ya que Tatsuki tenia algo que hacer antes de irse a su casa. Orihime caminaba nerviosa, ya que tenia la sensación de que alguien la observaba, en eso, cuando pasaba por un callejón sintió como era jalada hacia el, Orihime se asustó mucho ya que los tipos que la habían jalado no se veían buenas personas ni mucho menos tenían buenas intenciones. Los cinco muchachos miraban a Orihime con deseo y poco a poco la estaban arrinconando hasta que uno de ellos hablo: -Oye preciosa, ¿Qué hace alguien como tu en un sitio como este?- dijo un chico de unos veintidós años, tez blanca, con tatuajes, chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa blanca, jeans color azul oscuro, tenis negros,cabello y ojos cafés. Orihime estaba aterrada ya que era una calle poco transitada y era bastante noche, con voz nerviosa y tartamudeando contesto:-N-Nada s-solo iba de p-paso ya me voy-, los chicos la ven de arriba a abajo, se miran entre si y sonríen arrogante para después empezar a caminar acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a ella. Orihime con cada paso que ellos dan ella retrocedía, hasta que choca contra una pared, miro y pensó que ya no tenia escapatoria, dos de ellos le sujetaron los brazos mientras que uno le besaba el cuello, Orihime trato de zafarse pero ellos eran mas fuertes, el chico que la besaba, poso sus manos en sus senos, Orihime dio un pequeño respingo por la acción inesperada del chico y luego cerro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba apunto de ser violada y nadie vendría a ayudarla, Orihime gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:-¡AYUDA!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-, los chicos molestos, uno de ellos, le dio una cachetada en la mejilla:-Callate que nadie vendrá-dijo enojado por la reacción de ella, pero luego cambio sus facciones a una sonrisa arrogante diciendo:-Ahora se buena niña y déjate llevar- mientras trataba de quitarle la chaqueta a Orihime. De repente, Orihime escucho un golpe y poco a poco abrió los ojos hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera, era Ulquiorra golpeando al chico que había tratado de quitarle la chaqueta.

Orihime, que estaba en el suelo, se sorprendió demasiado al verlo; mientras Ulquiorra peleaba contra los chicos, se sentía furioso por el hecho de haber atacado a la mujer y tratar de hacerle daño; luchando contra ellos sentía como la sangre le hervía, el único pensamiento que tenia era proteger a la chica que estaba cerca de el. Los chicos asustados y lastimados se fueron corriendo de el lugar mientras que Ulquiorra los veía con el ceño fruncido y ya que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ulquiorra escuchó los sollozos de Orihime, ella estaba asustada así que debía hacer algo para poder calmar a la mujer. Se acercó a ella, le tendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse y así, se alejaron del lugar, Ulquiorra abrazando a Orihime mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.


End file.
